


Faline's Story: Tigers heart

by FalineAnderson



Series: Faline's story [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, OC is a mutant, Takes place in the Stargate Universe, X-men mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalineAnderson/pseuds/FalineAnderson
Summary: Faline is a mutant from another universe. She grew up on the rain forest planet Tubaru, whose people where stolen from Earth by a Goa'uld thousands of years ago. Now she's working alongside SG-1 to rid the universe of the Goa'uld.





	1. The Broca Divide

**Author's Note:**

> So the people of Tubaru are Native Americans from a time before the colonists made it to America, who where then taken by a Goa'uld to another planet. Now I myself am not Native American, but I'm trying my best to properly portray them, so if you see anything wrong with the way I portray them let me know and I'll do my best to fix my mistake.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Tigers Heart_ **

_Chapter One: The Broca Divide  
_

_~(^.^)~_

The sun shone down on the trees below as a figure dashed across a field to the small village in the center of the clearing. A sense of excitement filled the air as the figure skidded into a small village, paws kicking up dirt as it went. None of the villagers seemed startled or frightened at the sight of the larger than average golden furred tiger, mostly because it was a common sight around the village. The large tiger bound towards the center of the village, where the small building that the village elders held meetings in, was located.

Faline had sensed the Stargate’s activation, and had raced as fast as possible back to the village from the falls. She’d come to this planet through it many years ago, and had heard stories of how the Goa’uld had brought her people to this planet thousands of years ago. She felt excited about the prospect of meeting someone from another planet, but also scared for her people. What if it was the Goa’uld returning to enslave them once more.

The three large full moons in the sky caught piercing pale blue eyes for a moment, reminding her of the beauty of the planet. The idea that that beauty could be tarnished by something so evil lit a fire in her. A fire to protect what was so amazing and so special. She burst through the entrance of the village hall, a growl forming in her throat.

In the center of the room stood the village elders, her adoptive grandfather Chea Sequah The Red Bird Chief, Mohe The Wise, Awinita The medicine woman, Oconostota Warrior of the land, and Waya The wolf spirit. Standing beside them were four strangers, all dressed in clothes that somehow seemed familiar to her. At her entrance the four strangers took a step back and three of them raised their weapons in her direction. She bristled at the sight of the weapons in their hands, and another growl ripped from her throat as she took a threatening step forward, intent on putting herself between the elders and the strangers.

Before things could escalate, Chea Sequah stepped in front of the strangers, and reached a hand out and rested it on the tip of one of the stranger’s weapons. The man gave him a confused look, and Chea Sequah shook his head.

“It is all right, she’s just protecting us,” He turned towards me, “Faline it’s all right. They mean us no harm. They are of Earth, as we once were.”

Faline sat back on her haunches at this, surprise passing through her. She looked over the four strangers, taking them in. The one who grandfather had talked to appeared to be the leader of the small group. He was older than the other three, but only by maybe ten or so years. The one standing to his left was the only woman among the small team, and the one standing to the leaders right wore glasses and was the only one that hadn’t drawn a weapon at her entrance.

The last in the group who stood slightly in front of the glasses man, as if to protect him, was tall and imposing, with dark skin. He held a staff in his hands and the gold emblem on his forehead pronounced him to be the first prime of a Goa’uld. Instantly she was back on high alert, had these people somehow tricked her elders? This man was obviously a Jaffa, did they not see this? She took another step towards them, her eyes focused on the Jaffa, and bared her teeth.

“Faline! It’s alright, he is no longer in service of the Goa’uld, he now fights to free his people from them,” Mohe announced, stepping forward.

“Ugh, anyone care to explain the large tiger?!” The leader of the team question, sarcasm lacing his voice.

He dare treat the elders like this? The tiger growled at the man, but, with a look from Chea Sequah, the tiger lowered itself to the floor, ears back, and rested its head on its paws, a whine escaping from it.

“Faline, he means no harm by his words. He just does not understand,” Awinita stated.

“Am I the only one missing something here?” The leader asked, glancing at his team then back at me.

“Faline, maybe you should show him,” Chea Sequah prompted.  

She nodded her head, and pictured her human form within her mind. She felt a twinge of pain, as her bones snapped and reformed. Within seconds a woman stood in place where the tiger once stood, rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks. Her long rose gold hair was pulled back into an intricate braid, with a few eagle feathers placed along the braid in several spots, and hung over her shoulder. The clothes she wore matched those of the elders and the others of the small village.

Piercing pale blue eyes, just like the tigers, glanced over to the group of strangers. She seemed to be examining them once more. The three humans just stared at her with slack jaws, while the Jaffa just looked at her with a single raised eyebrow.

“Colonel I’d like you to meet my granddaughter, Faline. Faline, this is Colonel Jack O’Neill, Captain Sam Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal’c. They are part of a team called SG-1,” Chea Sequah introduced.

She stepped forward and raised her hand towards her grandfather.

“May the great moons see you well,” Faline stated, giving him a slight bow.

It was a traditional greeting given out of respect for the chief elder when first greeting him.

“And may the sun shine brightly on you,” He replied, raising his hand to hers.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but would someone please explain how that tiger just turned into a girl,” Colonel O’Neill questioned.

Faline turned towards the man for a second before glancing back at her grandfather, asking him for permission. Chea Sequah nodded his head at her, and gave a soft smile.

“It is yours to tell, and not my place to forbid you from saying,” He whispered, then turned to SG-1 and waved at the cushions at the back of the room, “Come sit. I will have food brought in for us.”

Colonel O’Neill glanced at his team, confusion evident on his face. Dr. Jackson motioned towards the seats at the back of the room, and moved to take a seat. Faline moved gracefully past the Colonel and took the seat at the center of the room. After a moment’s hesitation the rest of SG-1 joined her, along with the elders.

“Before I begin my tale, I must ask, since you are of Earth have you ever heard of Mutants?” Faline asked.

She had a hunch that she was from an Earth of another universe, and their answer to this question would prove if that theory was correct. Back on Earth, when Faline lived in the mansion with the rest of the mutant students, she would read non-stop. Once she read a book on the multiverse theory, and because of her eidetic memory she remembers every single word of it.

The members of SG-1 glanced at each other, and the looks on their faces told Faline all she needed to know.

“Mutants?” Colonel O’Neill asked.

“This just got a tad bit complicated,” She muttered.

Moments later Faline’s adoptive mother Amadahy and several other women of the village walked in with several trays of food. They set them down before the people in the room, and Amadahy smiled softly at Faline before the woman all left. Faline took a second to collect her thoughts before she began her explanation.

“Have any of you ever heard of the multiverse theory?” She asked.

Captain Carter’s eyes lit up, and she seemed to sit up straighter. Faline smiled as Colonel O’Neill sighed and shook his head.

“Carter?” He asked, glancing over at her.

“Yes sir, the multiverse theory is the theory that there are hypothetical sets of possible universes, including the universe in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are called ‘parallel universes’, ‘other universes’, or ‘alternative universes’,” Sam explained.

Colonel O’Neill’s eyes had glazed over slightly but it seemed he got the gist of what she was saying.

“What does this have to do with you turning from a tiger into a person?” Colonel O’Neill questioned.

“I believe I come from another universe. You see for the first seven years of my life I lived on Earth. But on the Earth I come from, since the Cuban missile crisis in 1962, it has been known that mutants existed on Earth. Mutants being humans who possess a genetic trait called an X-gene that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities, like my ability to change into a tiger,” Faline paused for a moment to gauge the team’s reaction to this.

The three humans just stared at her wide eyed. Faline smiled and shook her head. She expected this reaction.

“Shortly after I turned seven I found this strange object in a cave not far from the Xavier institute for mutants. It appeared to be some sort of mirror, except it didn’t show me my reflection, but what appeared to be a lab of some sort. When I touched the mirror, it was like I was transport through it and into the lab. I began to wander the lab until I found a large ring like device and a pedestal position before it. I’m not quite sure how but while fiddling with the pedestal I somehow managed to activate the Stargate…”

“Wait… you accidently activated the Stargate? But there are thousands of possible combinations that could and couldn’t work. How did you even manage to get it to open?” Captain Carter questioned, interrupting Faline.

“I honestly don’t know. It really shouldn’t be possible, yet here I am. After activating the Stargate, I was curious, and stepped through it. I found myself here on Tubaru and was unable to return because I didn’t know the address to the planet with the strange device. I’ve lived here on Tubaru since then,” Faline concluded.

“So, you’re from another universe where humans from Earth can be born with a gene that gives them powers?” Dr. Jackson asked, intrigue lacing his voice.

“Yes, each person born with the X-Gene had a special ability. Professor Charles Xavier could read minds and could even use his powers to control someone. Raven could change her appearance to look like anyone she wanted. Erik Lehnsherr could move and control metal, and there were many more with more amazing abilities.”

She stopped for a moment to take a sip of juice before continuing.

“Most non-mutants feared mutants. They saw us as evil and a threat, though there were some who saw us as just people like them. There were also some mutants who thought themselves better than non-mutants and saw themselves as the next step in human evolution. Of course, on the other side of the coin was the mutants who wanted nothing but peace. Charles Xavier was one of them, he founded the Xavier institute to help young mutants learn how to control their powers,” Faline explained.

“And you lived in this institute?” Teal’c asked.

She nodded her head, and took a bite of flat bread.

“Yes, from some time after I turned five till I found the strange device when I was seven. Though it is strange. I have a completely flawless memory, I can remember every single second of my life, save for the couple months before and after I came to live at the institute. Those memories appear to be blocked, and it’s my belief that whatever happened in that time was so traumatizing that Professor Xavier blocked the memories to help me.”

Faline spent the next half hour answering any questions they had about her universe, and mutants. After she’d finally answered all their questions she’d asked them how the people of Earth had managed to figure out how to work the Stargate. They’d explained how Ra had found Earth, the rebellion that lead to him leaving Earth, the Stargate being found in Giza, the mission to Abydos, and how the Stargate program got running a year later.

After hearing about the threat that the Goa’uld posed to the galaxy Faline felt conflicted. She loved Tubaru and living here, but she was terrified of what might happen if the Goa’uld ever return here. It was in that moment, sitting before the elders and SG-1 that she decided she wanted to join the fight to defeat the Goa’uld. It took some convincing, but eventually Colonel O’Neill agreed to bring her back with them to the SGC and help her become a member of his team.

Faline spent an entire day saying goodbye to her people and Tubaru. The elders had held a ceremony to ask the great spirits to watch over her while she was away. Faline promised to visit as much as possible.

When she’d finally left to go through the Stargate to the SGC, she met General Hammond, the man who ran the SGC. He told her that he would allow her to join SG-1, but she first had to go through an intense training program…

_~(^.^)~_

**_Three Weeks Later {Faline’s P.O.V.}_ **

I swung the practice staff weapon, shifting my stance as I worked through the set that Teal’c had instructed me to practice with while he was off on a mission with the team. These past several weeks have been spent learning how to fight, handle weapons, and learning the basics of field medicine. Given my perfect memory it wasn’t taking as long as General Hammond and Colonel O’Neill had originally thought it would take me.

I’d already learned all the required basic field medicine from Doctor Fraiser, and she had decided to continue teaching me what she could about medicine in both of our free time. I’d also taken to spending time hanging out with Daniel and Sam so I could learn their respective trades from them. Daniel had started to teach me how to speak Abydonian, ancient Egyptian, and Latin. He’d also began teaching me how to read and write hieroglyphics.

Sam was teaching me a few things about theoretical astrophysics, and Jack had been teaching me about weapons, while Teal’c taught me how to fight like a Jaffa. I was still learning a lot from all of them, but General Hammond said that within the next week he might be able to approve me for my first mission as part of SG-1.

The sudden sound of the klaxons going off brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced down at my watch. That must be SG-1 returning from their mission. I set the training staff on the rack, and moved to the locker room to take a shower. General Hammond had said I could join them for the mission debriefing when SG-1 got back from their mission…

_~(^.^)~_

**_Briefing Room_ **

I was sat next to Teal’c at the table in the briefing room as Daniel argued his case to General Hammond.

“I'm sorry sir, I know I'm a guest at this party, but I have to protest,” Daniel protested.

“Let me guess, Doctor. This is the science versus military discussion again?” General Hammond asked.

“Well…yes. This mission was a perfect example of my argument. We should have stayed on that planet longer. It was the perfect opportunity to study Minoan culture,” Daniel argued.

“Not to mention primitive man,” Sam added.

I stared down at the file in front of me, looking over the information of the planet they’d just been to.

“This really isn't necessary, Doctors, I've already—”

“Sir, would you let me finish, please?” Daniel cut General Hammond of, and he gave a nod for him to continue, “Okay, um, the people on the dark side are pre-Stone Age, but the people on the light side are clearly from the Bronze Age, so what better opportunity to study the Broca Divide?”

Jack yawned, and I shook my head in amusement.

“The what? Excuse me,” He asked.

“Broca Divide. Pierre Paul Broca was a nineteenth century anthropologist, he founded…”

I noticed Johnson glaring at Teal’c, and I stared at him for a moment. The man was sweeting, rocking back and forth, and seemed to be growing angry about something. I sniffed the air and frowned. The mans scent smelt slightly different, and it set me on edge. What could cause a persons scent to change like this in such a short period of time.

“…modern craniometry, to study craniums and brains and to compare the divide in intelligence between early species of mankind,” Sam continued.

“Fascinating,” Jack turned to General Hammond, “Should I start the debriefing sir?”

“Well, that would be a good idea, Colonel,” General Hammond replied.

“Now just, just wait a minute,” Daniel exclaimed, standing up.

“Dr. Jackson you're wasting your breath, you've already won the argument,” General Hammond announced.

“But I have to insist that you, w—, wha—, wha—, what? I've already won?” Daniel questioned, gob smacked.

I snickered, earning me an amused look from General Hammond.

“The president agrees with you. He's asked that we evaluate the scientific and cultural value of each mission from now on,” General Hammond explained.

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Jack muttered, rolling his eyes.

“He has…” Daniel asked, not really believing what he was hearing.

General Hammond nodded his head, and Daniel sat down in his seat on the other side of me.

“That's great,” Sam exclaimed.

Suddenly Johnson jumped up and attacked Teal’c, and in the process elbowed me in the face. There was a sharp crack, and I gasped in pain as blood poured out of my nose. I bent over, clutching my nose, and Daniel moved quickly to look at it. He gently pulled my hands away from my face, and he hissed in sympathy as he caught sight of all the blood.

“Wonder how that thing in your gut would like its neck ripped in half,” Johnson exclaimed.

I glared up at Johnson as I tried to keep the blood out of my mouth. Pain shot through my face and I cringed, which only made it hurt worse.

“Please release me, Lieutenant Johnson,” Teal’c requested, sounding a little too calm.

“Johnson! Let him go,” Makepeace ordered.

“Faline you okay?” Jack asked, moving next to me.

I shook my head and groaned as the movement sent pain shooting through my nose once more.

“I think he broke my nose,” I uttered, my voice sounding nasally. 

Jack gently reached out and touched my nose, and I violently recoiled, letting out a yelp of pain.

“Yup, that’s definitely broken,” Jack muttered.

“Not until the Goa'uld apologizes,” Johnson demanded.

I glanced up at the man again, a scowl forming on my face. The hell is this man’s problem.

“He isn’t a Goa’uld he’s a Jaffa, there’s a difference you fucking moron!” I growled.

Blood dripped into my mouth and I gagged at the coppery taste. Johnson had glanced down at me in my seat, and had made to step towards me, but Teal’c blocked his path and his view of me.

“Lieutenant Johnson take your seat now,” General Hammond ordered, standing up.

Suddenly Johnson screamed and took a swing at Teal’c, but Teal’c easily blocked the punch. He twisted Johnson’s arm behind his back, and had the man pinned to the briefing room desk.

“Come on Faline, let’s get you to the infirmary,” Jack exclaimed, gently pulling me out of my seat and away from the scuffle.

General Hammond gave us a slight nod, and Jack and Daniel led me out of the room, one on either side of me. Doctor Fraiser had to reset my nose and placed a small brace over it so it could heal properly. But thanks to my mutation it shouldn’t take to long for it to heal. Doctor Fraiser wanted me to stay in the infirmary for a couple hours so she could study how my body reacted and healed itself so quickly.

After three hours my nose was mostly healed and it had become obvious that the team had brought something back from the planet. I watched as Doctor Fraiser administered a sedative to Sam as the orderlies attempted to keep her held to the bed.

“Keep her from hurting herself until the sedatives take effect,” Doctor Fraiser ordered.

“This pretty much what Johnson has?” Jack asked.

“Oh, I'd say so, and the other members of the team. This is the strangest thing I've ever seen. C'mon, take a look,” Fraiser replied, moving towards the infirmary door.

I silently followed the two down the corridor to a hallway full of doors.

“We've converted DEFCON 1 living compartments from when this place was a missile silo into isolations chambers. You never know what you're going to bring back through the Stargate,” Fraiser explained, pushing open a panel in a cell door.

I glanced inside and caught sight of Johnson going ape shit crazy inside.

“Notice the swelling of the brow ridge? Some are even developing new follicle growth,” Fraiser stated.

“Any idea what's causing it?” Jack asked.

“Wish I knew. I've got calls in to every specialist in the service, but I've got one hand tied behind my back because of the need to know classification of the Stargate Project,” Fraiser sighed, and closed the panel on the door.

She walked over to another door, and pulled the panel back to reveal Makepeace beating his hands bloody against a wall. I cringed at the sight, and shook my head. Damn he’s gonna be in some pain when we get this thing fixed!

“And it's spreading. We got two more in an hour later,” Fraiser stated.

“I've never seen a behavioral disorder like this. All the victims are acting like animals,” Fraiser said.

“You think Carter has the same thing?” Jack asked.

“Mm hmm, behavior fits. All the victims are behaving like primitives. Most female, low level primates tend to choose their sexual partners according to who would give them the strongest offspring. The leaders of a pack or tribe are usually the prime choice, you should be flattered,” Fraiser explained, smirking slightly at Jack.

I giggled, and Jack gave me a light playful shove.

“Oh yeah…I'm honored,” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Half an hour later_ **

**_Infirmary_ **

A nurse was taken my blood, while two more nurses took blood from Daniel and Teal’c next to me.

“We've managed to isolate an organism in the victims' bloodstream,” Fraiser Stated, walking towards the bed’s we were sat on.

“Organism? Like a parasite or something?” General Hammond questioned.

“More like a, a parasitical virus and from what I can tell it seems to feed on alines and colines; chemical transmitters in the body. That includes neurotransmitters. As they're depleted, all but the most primitive parts of the brain seem to just shut down,” Fraiser explained.

“That why they act like animals?” General Hammond asked.

“Actually, the organism seems to release a hormone that stimulates the primitive regions of the brain that are normally dormant. I-I have never seen anything like this on Earth,” Fraiser replied.

“Exactly. On Earth. That would explain the Touched,” Daniel exclaimed.

I glanced over at him, and blinked as my vision went blurry for a moment.

“Beg your pardon?” General Hammond asked.

“That's what the primitives were called on P3X-797. The Touched,” Teal’c stated.

“But I think, given recent events,” Daniel glanced over at Sam, who was still restrained to a hospital bed, “I think it's safe to say they aren't born primitive, they must have this very contagious disease, and we came in contact with them. Isn't that special?”

I could smell the fear and anger in the room and could even taste it as well. A migraine was forming and I just wanted to lay back down. Everyone’s words were starting to run together, and I was having trouble focusing. Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder, and a growl ripped forth from my throat.

I bared my teeth and turned to the attacker, my face shifting into its half tiger form. But instead of coming face to face with an enemy I was met with a frightened Daniel. I squinted and shook my head, taking a step back from him.

“Faline?” Fraiser questioned warily, stepping away from me slightly.

Teal’c had stepped closer to stand behind Daniel in a protective gesture. I groaned and allowed my face to shift back to normal, and my hands went to my head.

“I don’t know. Gah! It’s my head, it’s pounding, and… I don’t know. I’m sorry for a second I thought I was being attacked,” I muttered, collapsing back on the bed behind me.

I gave Daniel an apologetic look for snarling at him, and he gave me a small smile in return.

“All right, I want you to lay down, and just relax,” Fraiser ordered.

I nodded and let my head fall against the bed, and within in moments I was out…

_~(^.^)~_

**_Sometime later_ **

According to the doc, neither Daniel or Teal’c had the organism in their system. So General Hammond had ordered the two to go back to the planet and obtain a blood sample from one of the untouched there.

I on the other hand did have the organism in my system, only it seemed my advanced healing was keeping most of the symptoms at bay. Because of this I was restricted to the infirmary. I was doing my best to try and keep my temper under control, and help Fraiser with the infected, but it was hard.

It wasn’t long before Fraiser came rushing into the room, talking about histamines, and how Jack was now fine. Before I could say anything, she’d stabbed me in the shoulder with a needle, and injected me with whatever was inside of it. It took all my will power not too loose it and attack her. But shortly afterwards I started to feel better…

…In a matter of hours, it seemed like everything was going back to normal. A team had gone back to the planet to rescue Daniel and tell the untouched of the planet about the cure. Soon enough I found myself back in the gym sparring with Teal’c. Honestly, I was just glad the whole thing was over with.

I ducked under the arm that swung in my direction, and jabbed out at Teal’c’s gut, just barely managing to hit him. In an instant though, I found myself lying on my back on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

“You are improving Faline,” Teal’c stated, helping me up off the ground.

“Thanks, Teal’c, though it doesn’t feel like I’m improving,” I joked.

Teal’c inclined his head, a small smile playing on his face.

“Would you like to join me in meditation once again?” Teal’c offered.

I nodded my head, and followed him to the room where he did his meditation. I did a lot of meditation back on Tubaru, a tradition that my people did to help with control, and it was nice to have someone to meditate with here on Earth…


	2. The First Commandment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faline's first mission off world with SG-1.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Tigers Heart_ **

_Chapter Two: The First Commandment  
_

_~(^.^)~_

I was excited for my first mission off world as part of SG-1, and to be honest I was also slightly nervous. Mostly I was nervous because SG-9 was missing and it was our job to find them. We had no idea if they were alive or dead. I stared around at all the trees around me as the Stargate shut down.

“For a planet with a U.V. radiation as high as this one's supposed to have, the plant life seems to be doing very well,” Daniel stated.

“Apparently, Abydos was the exception, not the rule, as far as trees are concerned,” Sam replied.

“Well, that makes sense. I mean, in order for a planet to support human life, there must be some form of carbon-based vegetation, right?” Daniel said.

Sam nodded.

“It is no accident. Many Stargate worlds were terra-formed by the Goa'uld centuries ago,” Teal’c explained.

“Okay, let's take a quick look around the Gate before we move out and find SG-9,” Jack ordered.

I glanced off down the small trail up ahead. It was hot, but I was used to heat like this. My planet is a rain forest planet after all, and while this is a dry heat instead of a humid heat, it still reminds me of home.

“They can't be that far,” Sam stated.

“I don't know, this Stargate is literally out in the middle of nowhere. I doubt it plays an active role in anybody's culture,” Daniel countered.

Jack shook his head, and started walking away with Daniel following behind him. Sam glanced uneasily up at the trees. I closed my eyes and inhaled, taking in the scents in the air. Pine, overbearing heat, and an underlining taste of fear. Something was wrong here!

“Is there a problem, Doctor Carter, Faline?” Teal’c asked.

“No birds,” Sam muttered.

“There’s fear in the air,” I whispered.

Sam and Teal’c looked at me. Teal’c raised a single eyebrow at me. I sniffed the air once more, smelling the fear again.

“I can smell and taste it. Somethings wrong, I don’t know what though,” I replied, shaking my head.

I sighed, and followed after Jack and Daniel, with Sam and Teal’c right behind me. It didn’t take long for us to catch up with Jack and Daniel. The sun shone down brightly on us, and I noticed my team mates, minus Teal’c, sweating.

Suddenly a person shot up from under some leaves, and wrapped an arm around Daniel’s neck, and yanked his gun off Daniel and pointed it at his neck. I growled, and aimed my gun at the man. The man looked frazzled and terrified out of his mind, but I wasn’t about to let him harm one of my team mates.

“Okay, okay. Don't shoot,” Daniel placated.

Suddenly Jack appeared behind the man, gun aimed at his head.

“That's very sound advice,” Jack growled.

The man pulled the pistol away from Daniel, and Jack took it from him. The man seemed to catch sight of Jack with this movement, and surprise flashed across his face.

“Colonel O'Neill!” He exclaimed, looking relieved.

“Lieutenant Connor?” Jack questioned.

Connor? This was a member of the missing SG-9 team. Suddenly Connor sagged to the ground, and the three of us caught him before he fell.

“All right, all right,” Jack murmured, wrapping one of Connor’s arms around his shoulder.

Not long latter we were all sitting around the Stargate platform, and I was helping Connor to take small sips of water. The man looked like he’d been through hell, and I felt bad for him.

“All right, Connor, what's going on? Command received your signal six hours ago, and no one came through. Why?” Jack questioned.

“Hanson,” Connor stated, handing me back my water cantina.

Sam glanced quickly up at him at this, and I winced in sympathy for her neck. Damn whiplash much?!

“Where is he? We need to talk to…”

“No! Don't,” Connor interrupted, sounding panicked.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Frakes. He…” Connor trailed off, his eyes widening.

Suddenly he jumped up, and took off down the path. We followed him and caught up to him just as he stopped and bent down beside a pile of ashes on the ground.

“Connor?” Jack questioned.

Connor picked a pair of dog tags out of the ashes. I kneeled down next to the pile of ashes and sniffed the air. The smell of burnt flesh assaulted my senses, and it made me want to throw up. I felt faint, holy shit. This… is all that’s left of Frakes? How can that be all that’s left of someone? A pile of ash and bones. Great Spirits, what the hell happened here?

“Connor. I need to know what happened,” Jack ordered softly.

“Permission to speak freely about a superior officer, sir,” Connor requested.

“Yeah. Go ahead,” Jack granted.

“He's lost it. He's out of control,” Connor stated.

“Captain Hanson?” Sam asked.

“Maybe it was the sun. The, uh, radiation…” Connor theorized, sounding lost.

“What are…Are you saying that the sun did this to Frakes?” Daniel asked, confusion lacing his voice.

“No, sir. Captain Hanson did that to Frakes,” Connor stated.

Captain Hanson did this? What the hell!

“What?” Sam voiced my thoughts.

“For trying to get back through the Gate,” Connor explained.

“I don't buy that,” Jack denied, shaking his head.

“Sir. We were trying to warn Command about what's really going on. The people here…they believe he's their god,” Connor stated.

“Because you came through the Stargate,” Teal’c said, one eyebrow raising slightly.

“No, no. You don't get it. Hanson believes it too,” Connor said.

Oh hell, the man thinks he’s a god. Fucking hell!

“Carter?” Jack exclaims, stepping away from the group. Sam followed him and the two began talking quietly.

“I don't understand how that could happen any more than you do. But if SG-1 is going after him, then I am going with you,” Sam exclaimed, just loud enough for all of us to hear.

“Wait a minute. No. You…you…you can't do that. There are hundreds, probably thousands of them. He's…he's their god. They'll die for him; they'll kill for him in a heartbeat,” Connor announced, panicked.

“That's not your problem. Now, I need someone to report back to the General, and that is you,” Jack stated, glancing at Connor.

“No, sir,” Connor replied, standing straight at attention. Jack looked pissed.

"No, sir?" Jack glanced at Sam, “Does it say ‘colonel’ anywhere on my uniform?”

“I know the planet and the situation. I think it's suicide. But if you're going, I'm going, sir,” Connor explained.

“But you are not physically able,” Teal’c stated.

“Frakes was my friend,” Connor announced, determined.

“This isn't about revenge,” Sam said.

“Maybe not for you,” Connor replied.

The two looked at each other for a minute, before Connor brushed past her.

“We've got to move now. In daylight,” Connor stated.

“Well. We're off to see the wizard,” Jack sighed.

I snickered at that. Jack had invited me to his place for team night one night and had insisted that we watch ‘The Wizard of Oz’ once he found out I’d never seen it. I may have originally come from Earth, but I grew up on Tubaru, so there were some things about Earth that I didn’t know. But I was doing my best to learn about those things.

“Hope you packed lots of sunblock,” Connor snarked.

“Well, we're mostly under cover,” Daniel, muttered.

“The probe's data indicated that shade, even heavy cloud cover won't protect us. It can be pouring rain and we'll still burn,” Sam explained.

“She's right,” Connor added.

“Then why on Earth are we _traveling_ during the day?” Jack questioned.

“We're not on Earth. People here live in caves. I think they used to be mines. They only come out at night. They're probably still after me, sir,” Connor explained.

“To Oz,” Jack muttered, putting on his sunglasses.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Later that night_ **

I was sitting by the fire in between Daniel and Sam in my tiger form.

“This tastes like chicken,” Daniel muttered, glancing down at the MRE.

“So, what's wrong with that?” Sam asked, glancing up at him.

“It's macaroni and cheese,” Daniel replied.

I snorted at this. Connor approached the fire, and Sam glanced up at him.

“So, uh, any indigenous lions, tigers, or bears I should lie awake worrying about?” Sam questioned.

I sat up slightly, and set my head on her lap, and purred slightly, reminding her that there was a tiger right in front of her. Sam smiled and shook her head.

“The plant life's all that seems to live very long in the sun,” Connor answered.

“You know, how could something like this actually happen? I mean…the SG teams are supposedly made up of well-trained professionals,” Daniel asked.

“Well, when we first met the cave dwellers, they immediately bowed down to us. Thought we were gods,” Connor started.

“Well, that's a fairly common phenomenon. I mean…uh…it happens,” Daniel muttered.

“Except Hanson didn't deny it. Told us it might be safer if we allowed them to think he was a god for a while. Said it was the…system of government they needed to retake their world,” Connor continued.

“And…you were okay with that?” Daniel questioned.

“Frakes was our anthropologist. He agreed with Hanson that it might be safer. But the longer we stayed here, the stronger they believed. In our fourth or fifth week here, a young child wandered out of the caves,” Connor shook his head, “Must have gotten lost. Hanson went out after him. He was gone for two full days before he came back, carrying the child, barely alive, in his arms.”

“The cave dwellers must have loved him for that,” Sam mumbled.

“Yeah, they did. He wasn't sane after that,” Connor confirmed.

“You're saying that that's what sent him over the edge? The sun?” Sam asked.

Connor sighed, and shook his head.

“It wasn't any one thing. If it was, me and Frakes, we could have seen it coming. Done something about it, before…” Connor trailed off, seeming lost in thought.

“Before what?” Teal’c questioned.

“There were a few cave dwellers who…got the idea that Hanson was just a man like they were. Thanks to…Frakes and I. He had them tied to stakes and left out in direct sunlight. If they lived seven days, they were allowed back in the caves,” Connor explained.

“A number of significant biblical events took place over the course of seven days,” Daniel stated.

Connor sat there for a minute, just staring into the fire.

“By then they were blind. Giant bleeding burns all over them. Just took them a little longer to die. Personally, I'd rather eat a bullet,” Connor muttered.

I stared at him, sadness taking over me. Those poor people. I said a silent prayer to Aiyana, asking her to watch over the souls of those men and Frakes in the afterlife.

“I'll take first watch,” Jack announced after a few moments of silence.

_~(^.^)~_

**_A few hours later_ **

I was meditating quietly off to one side of the camp site. Honestly, I had trouble sleeping anywhere I didn’t feel safe. Meditating allowed me to obtain the rest I needed, while keeping my senses alert for danger. Suddenly the alarms Jack and Teal’c had set up went off, and the camp was flooded with light. I jumped up and glanced around, looking for the danger.

I caught sight of several of the planets natives moving around the edges of the camp, but before I could move a dart hit me in the neck. I stumbled backwards, and yanked the dart out of my neck. The hell? I growled, and focused on the person who’d fired the dart at me. I raised my gun, but was hit by another dart from the other direction.

Another growl ripped from my throat as I pulled the dart from my neck. I started to charge towards one of the natives when another dart hit me. I yanked the dart out of my neck, swaying on my feet. My vision was going cloudy, and I stumbled, falling to the ground. I felt like I was going to vomit. I felt hands grab my arms, and I was lifted off the ground. I tried to pull away, but my muscles had stopped working. Then everything went black…

_~(^.^)~_

**_Later that day_ **

I was used to spending most of my days outside in the sun, but this was nothing like what I was used to. Tied to a post, and left out in direct sunlight all day long. The radiation from the sun of this planet was intense, and I could already feel my skin burning. Over the years of living on Tubaru I’d built up a nice tan from spending all day outside every day. But now my skin was an angry shade of red, and blisters where starting to form.

My throat was dry, and my arms and legs felt soar from standing tied to a post all day. I glanced sideways to get a look at Connor. He seemed to be worse off than me. But then again, my healing factor was kicking in, and doing its best to heal my burning skin. Not that it was doing much good since I was still out in the sun. Movement off to one side of us caught my attention and I noticed Jack moving towards us.

“Kill me,” Connor muttered, not even looking up.

“Are you sure? I've come all this way,” Jack snarked, starting to untie Connor.

Connor’s head snapped up in surprise. After Jack had untied Connor, he quickly untied me. My muscles where cramped and I damn near hit the ground. Jack steadied me, and I took a couple deep breaths. I took a second to silently ask Mingan Sahkonteic, and Amadahy for strength, protection, and guidance.

“Can you walk?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” Connor replied.

I took a deep breath, stood up straight, and rolled my shoulders. I nodded at Jack, letting him know I was good. It was time to get out of here.

“Let's go,” Jack ordered.

Jack took Connor’s arm, and supported him as they started to slowly walk. I followed after them slowly, my leg muscles aching with each step. But I ignored the pain and followed after the two men, ducking my head as we passed a group of workers and guards.

“Think we can pick up the pace a little bit here?” Jack asked.

Suddenly a shout from behind us made me stop. Son of a bitch! I heard the sound of a gun cocking, and I scowled. I turned around to see Baker and several other guards standing behind us.

“Hey, how you doing? You know we'd love to stick around but some brain-dead sycophant left my buddies out here to die. So, we're out of here,” Jack stated.

Baker backhanded Jack across the face, and I growled, my face shifting to its half-shifted form.

“Ow,” Jack exclaimed.

Baker took Jack’s gun and knife.

“Move,” He ordered, pushing Jack.

We started to walk with the guards standing on either side of us. We were pushed inside a cave, and I could see Sam and Captain Hanson standing by the back of the cave next to a strange device.

“Colonel O'Neill. Faline!” Sam exclaimed.

“Captain. I see everything's working out just as we planned,” Jack snarked, eyebrows raising up to his hairline.

“Shoot him!” Hanson ordered.

“No! All right I'll…”

“Wait, you're going to turn this thing on in here?” Jack asked, cutting Sam off.

“Do it now. If it works, I'll spare them,” Hanson stated.

Sam looked over at Jack, who gave her a nod and waved at her to do as Hanson says. Sam turned to the device and turned it on. A beam of orange light shot up towards the ceiling.

“It's beautiful,” Hanson murmured.

Hanson and his guards lead us out of the cave and to the Stargate. The natives of the planet gathered around the Stargate, and a group of workers tilted the Stargate so that it laid flat on the ground, with the stairs made into an improvised stage. Hanson had Jack, Connor, and I kneeling on the platform in front of him. Our hands were tied, and I could just feel Baker’s gun aimed at my back.

“My children. Today is a great day! ‘The sun hath stood still in the heavens, and hastened not to go down about a whole day. I have the power to help, and to cast down. But fear not, stand still, and see the salvation of the Lord’,” Hanson announced.

I rolled my eyes, man he’s really laying it on thick! God he’s such an ass.

“Today, we will bury the doorway that brings forth demons who threaten to undo us. But first…I will send those evil undoers who have already invaded our world, back to the hell from whence they came,” Hanson turned to the DHD and pushed several of the buttons, “Fear not, for I the lord your god, control the gateway to the underworld.”

The Stargate activated and the natives jumped back as the wormhole engaged. The natives seemed to cower in fear at the sight.

“You said you wouldn't kill them,” Sam stated.

“I'm not, I'm sending them back to Earth,” Hanson replied.

“Without sending the signal to open the iris, they'll die,” Sam said.

“Please, Sam, I'm having a moment here,” Hanson turned to the crowd, “I am the lord your god; there is nothing I cannot do. No one is greater than I. No one is more powerful than I,” Hanson turned to Baker, “Throw them in.”

Baker pulled the three of us up, and pushed us towards the edge of the rock platform overlooking the wormhole. Suddenly Daniel appeared out of nowhere, and jumped up onto a rock.

“Wait! Stop!” Daniel shouted.

Suddenly a staff blast hit Baker, and he fell to the ground.

“Back away!” A man shouted.

Hanson pulled a gun, but Sam kicked it out of his hands. Hanson backhands Sam, and the man from before fired a staff blast at Hanson. The blast just barely missed Hanson and he turned back to the man.

“Listen to me, no matter what Jonas has shown you or done for you, he is not a god,” Daniel shouted.

“Don't listen to him! They are demons, agents of the devil! I am your savior!” Hanson screamed.

“We're not demons, for cryin' out loud!” Jack growled.

“This…” Daniel jumped down to the ground, and picked up a gun, then jumped back up on the rock once more.

“This…this is not magical power. It is called a gun, and it is a machine,” Daniel explained, disarming the gun. All the natives gasped, and Hanson’s face went red.

“Do as I say! Or you will all die!” Hanson shouted.

“Do as he says and you WILL die,” Jack countered.

“Do not betray me; after all I have done for you! I promised you I would bring you out of the caves, into the light. Today I fulfill that promise,” Hanson exclaimed, moving to the shield device.

“Behold…the magical power that belongs to your god!” He motioned towards himself, “I give you the sun.”

He turned the device on.

“I give you the world!” He shouted.

The orange light flew up into the sky, and the natives stared up at the sky expectantly. But the light just formed a column of orange light and nothing more. This whole time I’d been using my claws to cut through the ropes around my wrist, and I glanced over to see Jack managing to pull his hands free as well. Hanson grabbed Sam by her vest, and yanked her off the ground.

“What's wrong?” He demanded.

“I don't know!” Sam replied, shaking her head.

“Fix it!” Hanson ordered.

“It's a machine. I can make it work, and so can you, just like Jamala there can fire that staff. Now, I'll show you how. There are two devices. And both must be turned on for the shield to work. Watch,” Daniel exclaimed.

He nodded to the now named Jamala, who then shot off a blast from the staff weapon into the air. Suddenly a second beam of orange light shot into the sky, and the two beams arced together and formed a large orange dome. People began talking and Hanson looked around nervously.

“I'm taking you with me!” Hanson stated suddenly, grabbing hold of Sam.

Jack pushed Connor off to the side and tackled Hanson. Sam fell towards the open event horizon as she was pushed away from Hanson. I acted quickly, jumping up, and quickly tackled her, sending us both off the platform away from the event horizon. The natives all shouted, and picked Hanson up off the ground. They moved as one and tossed Hanson into the wormhole.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Later that day ~ SGC_ **

I stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary and groaned. My skin burned, and some of my skin was starting to peel off. My healing factor was helping to make this process a lot faster and easier, but it still hurt like hell. Janet had been beside herself when she saw me. My skin had been lobster red, and blisters littered my body. My eyes had been blood shot, and my lips dry and cracked. Connor hadn’t been much better than me, and I felt bad because he would have to suffer through this for several weeks, while I would be okay in a couple days.

Janet had put me on some serious pain meds, and I was starting to feel the effects of them. It was nice not to feel like my whole body was on fire, but I don’t know if I like how this stuff is messing with my ability to concentrate. I sighed, closed my eyes, and let myself drift off to sleep…

_~(^.^)~_

**_Five days later_ **

“Well, it seems like your skin has healed perfectly, and there doesn’t seemed to be any lasting effects from your exposure to the sun,” Janet confirmed.

“So, does that mean you’re releasing me from this prison?” I asked hopefully, bouncing slightly in my spot on the infirmary bed.

Janet gave me the angry eye, but a smirk was playing at her face.

“Yes, I am releasing you from the infirmary,” She replied.

I cheered and jumped up off the bed. I made a rush for the door but stopped when I caught sight of Connor lying in a bed just across the room. His arms where covered in bandages and his face had swelled up. I sighed, a feeling of guilt washing over me. I wish I could share my healing ability with him! He looked absolutely miserable.

“Faline, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, and there’s nothing you can do. I’ll be fine, go on get out of here, go have some fun for me!” Connor exclaimed, giving me a small smile.

I nodded my head.

“Alright, but I’ll be back to visit ya every now and then,” I replied, smiling back at him.

I walked out of the infirmary, a little less bounce in my step.


End file.
